(1) Field of the invention
It relates to cigarettes, and more specifically to a novel method wherein the amount of tar, nicotine, and some other compounds resulting from the burning of a cigarette; are reduced to a minimum by their condensation on a relatively colder metallic surface, before inhalation of the smoke.
(2) Description of the prior art
There are a number of some former inventions which dealt with the subject of cleaning the smoke of the cigarette before inhalation. Some of them introduced tobacco which was treated chemically; whereas the others used chemically treated paper wrapper.
For example: in U.S. Pat. No. 3106210 by Reynolds; he included in his cigarette: activated alumina, bauxite, gum, and some bulky material dyed with either ferric ammonium oxalate or mono-azo dyestuff; such bulky materials may be sorbitol or carboxy methyl cellulose.
Also in that same invention, Reynolds suggested using paper wrapper electroplated with a metallic surface, or which incorporated metallic powder inside the paper wrapper. Evidently in both his two developments; the first one with all these additives and chemicals smoke hazard increased; and in the later one the amount of carbon monoxide increased because there was not enough oxygen being provided for the burning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3046996 by Schur, and No. 439004 by Harris, also the French Pat. No. 998557 and the two Belgium Pat. No. 568149 and No. 570440 all of them offered a perforated paper wrapper; which was not a bad idea, but compared to my novel method they did not provide that cold surface which helps in cleaning the smoke.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3370593 and No. 3409021 by Owaki in which he used metallic strips or bands adhered to the paper wrapper; it appears that his methods have their disadvantages: for using glue, in not providing a relatively big heat dissipating surface, and do not provide good ventillation to the cigarette, and in my opinion he could have done a better job if the strips or the bands were perforated; but the method taught the opposite. In a restriction Owaki claimed that the metallic bands must be three times as wide as the intervening bands of paper, and in doing so the ventillation of the cigarette turned to be bad.